Theory
by Tm-Jacob-4-ever
Summary: A Bella/Jacob love story. Takes the concept of New Moon with a twist.Bella Fell in love with an all HUMAN Edward, but when he leaves her, anything is possible. He may not return the same Edward. Different POV's make an intimate story.
1. Chapter 1

"**Theory"**

By: Megan

SUMMARY: I'm Taking part of the story line in New Moon, with a little twist. A story completely retold not only through the eyes of Bella, but by everyone surrounding her. A Jacob and Bella love story but Edward will NOT be forgotten. Don't worry. Some things WILL happen that will change theses characters forever. Jacob still becomes a Wolf . Bella Had fallen in love with a completely **human** Edward...but When he returns, a little different, Bella might find herself in shock. What happens when the one you thought you loved, really is the bad guy? The fate of Bella, you will have to read to find out-A Story filled with love, passion, sex, angst and combat.

AN: I own nothing that is Twilight or Stephanie Meyers related. Some plot remains the same as well as characters, but the story is mine! =)

**Chapter 1- "In The Beginning"**

(3 months after Edward has left)

**Bella POV**

I had to come to the realization , this really "is" happening to me. Three months. Edward Cullen has been gone for three months now. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlise and Esme have all disappeared from my life. I have nothing left to remember them by. Each day I wake up and wonder if it was all a dream. Maybe they never existed. Maybe I'm going crazy. I cant imagine my life without Edward. Or could I? He left me! He told me he didn't want me! Charlie is always telling me….

"BELLA!…" Charlie shouted.

"I'm up, I'm up" I said.

Charlie is always telling me "Bella, you need to move on. There are other fish in the sea! Edward Cullen doesn't deserve you!" Other fish in the sea? I don't know how to fish and as far as I'm concerned, I don't ever want to learn. Life without Edward is no life at all. I died the day he left.

"Now Bella, schools out, your not working, and I haven't seen you with any friends since before Edwar--- well you know." Charlie stammered. " Your not going to be moping around this house for the rest of your life!"

"Dad, What are you talking about. I'm fine.

"Uh huh, sure you are. I'll tell you what, I'm going down to La Push today to see Billy Black. Why don't you go with me?" Charlie questioned. " You use to be really good friends with that Jacob, didn't you?"

"I don't think making mud pies with someone at the age of three once or twice qualifies us as being "good" friends." I replied sarcastically.

"Give me a break Bells. I'm trying. Please?" Charlie was set on doing whatever he could to get me to forget about Edward. I knew that would never happen. I also didn't want to worry Charlie anymore.

" I'll go, but on one condition! " I said determined to make him understand.

'Shoot" he replied.

"Don't try to hook me up with that kid. Its not gonna happen Dad." I knew exactly what Charlie's little plan was and it was not going to work.

" I would never, Miss Isabella Swan, in my life, do such a thing. " He said with a snicker. I shrugged and gave him the eye as I turned and walked away. If I had to do this, it was going to be for Charlie and that was it. The least I could do was let him "think" I was doing better, moving on with my life; But I knew deep down inside, that was far from the truth.

**Jacob POV**

Life is simple for me. Wake up. Get dressed. Work on my car. Hang out with my friends and the occasional surfing. Who could ask for an easier life? I've always been pretty easy going and---go with the flow. Things don't get too complicated for me, and I'd have to say, I like it like that.

"Ahh just another good ole day in La Push" I let out with a yawn as I practically rolled out of my bed. It had to have been almost noon, and here I was, standing in my room, stretching, wearing only my boxers, getting ready to start yet another familiar day. Or so I thought. Nothing too exciting ever happens in La Push and since my mom died, it's pretty much just been me and my dad, on our own. He tries. I thought about getting dressed, but the only thing on my mind was food. I stumbled slowly across my room and somehow made it to the door in one piece. I could still hear the whispers coming from the TV set I had left on over night, that sit on my dresser. Nothing could have prepared me for what was waiting for me in the living room. I walked out of my room --in only my boxers, as I usually did, and there, on my couch, sat the most beautiful girl I could never forget. Bella. Swan. Apparently I did forget, however, that I was only in my boxers. I looked down and realized I was revealing almost all too much. Bella giggled, but god only knows what she was thinking.

"Um, uh, I didn't know anyone was here…" I said embarrassingly with a smile and I quickly fell back into my room to die. What just happened? Bella Swan was in my living room on my couch, and she just saw me in my boxers. Was she laughing at me? Get a grip Jacob! It's only a girl. But it wasn't just any girl. This was the girl I fell in love with when I was three. No other girl could make a mud pie like her. I'd seen here a couple times in the past year, but the last I heard, her so called "boyfriend" left her to the wolves out in the forest one day, never to be seen again. Idiot. How could someone be so cold. She was beautiful beyond description. Never overly dressed, light brown golden eyes, dark flowing brown hair that curved perfectly around the edge of her face whenever she shook her head. She was perfection--as I stared blankly into a cloud of thought.

"Snap out of it Jacob!" I directed toward myself. I had to get dressed and face the inevitable at some point. Thoughts of humiliation ran through my mind as I got dressed. I quickly jumped back to reality and stumbled back to my bedroom door, this time fully clothed. What was to be expected this time when I walked out?

**Bella POV**

"Bella this is great! Thanks for coming along with me, even though I know you'd rather not!" Charlie smiled with way too much excitement.

"Yea Dad. Like I said, I'm fine. What are you doing with Billy down in La Push anyways?" I questioned.

"Oh, uh, actually we are going fishing, been planning this day trip for a while." Charlie was good. Charlie was really good. I should have seen this coming. He tried to look away to avoid the reaction he knew would be screaming from my face. There was no avoiding the anger in my eyes at this point.

"You knew you were going fishing dad! Why didn't you tell me? What am I supposed to do? You know I cant fish!" I was regretting my decision to go now.

"Oh Bella, your not going fishing…" He seemed almost as though he was going to laugh at me. What was so funny?

" I knew you'd do this. Why did I agree to come? Your leaving for the day and of course that leaves me to "hang" out with this kid Jacob." I said angrily.

"Why are you so stubborn Bella? Jacob is a great kid. At the least you two could become friends. And, uh, Its not for the day." He said dryly.

" Thank-god. So what is it, a couple hours? Then you will rescue me?" I was almost relieved.

" Ha-Ha, no Bells. This trip we have been planning is a weekend trip. Billy and I are leaving as soon as we get down to the beach. I didn't want to leave you alone in the condition you've been in, so I thought it a good a idea for you to at least have company."

My stomach was beginning to knot. If it were possible for my eyes to pop-out of my head, then they would have. I will never forgive Charlie for this one.

" Bella, we will only be gone for two days. Don't make this a big ordeal. Jacob will keep you company and show the ropes around La Push. Who knows, you might even learn something." Charlie was overflowing with authority now. His plan was almost finalized and I could see the accomplishment arising on his face.

" Dad I--" I barley made it through a sentence.

"Don't wanna hear it Bells. This is final. Love me or hate me, This is what it's going to be.

The rest of the drive down to La Push was quiet. Charlie knew I was upset and didn't bother to try and start a conversation with me, He knew better. I was beyond angry at this point, but there was no use in complaining. I leaned my head hard against the window and watched as the trees flowed by, one by one. Every tree that seemed to be passing by was only a steady reminder of my Edward, and the day he left me. It was the only day I didn't want to remember, but I couldn't seem to forget. How could someone be so cold.

\ We arrived in La Push no more than 15 minutes after I learned of the weekend plans Charlie had for me. We pulled up to the Blacks house and all I wanted to do was turn round and run back home. It was nothing personal against Jacob. I just didn't like the idea of my dad forcing a friendship on me, and denying to tell me I would be spending an entire weekend alone with someone of the opposite sex, not Edward Cullen. My dad knew this wouldn't be my idea of fun, which is probably part of the reason he trusts me with Jacob Black. Charlie opened the door for me and grabbed a bag he had packed by himself for my weekend stay. Great. More good news. My dad was now going through my stuff and packing bags for me without my noticing. Billy was already outside awaiting Charlie and ready to go.

"Hey Bella, It's been a while. How are you?" Billy said.

"Hughm." I could barely get a word out. I didn't want to be rude, but I was still upset. " I've had better days. How bout you?"

" All is well down here in La Push, thanks. You can go ahead in the house and make yourself at home. Jake is still sleeping, but he should wake up soon. He doesn't know yet, that you'll be staying here. I left him a note, as it was last minute. I'm hoping you will be able to explain to him the circumstances?" Billy was all too eager to leave as much as Charlie.

"Great--sure. Anything else I can do for you guys." I said sarcastically. Not only would I have to stay with this kid for the weekend, I was going to have to explain to him, in not so many details, why I was here. Fantastic. I waved ever-so kindly to Charlie and Billy as they drove away down the winding dirt road. Quickly, the smile left my face. I walked up the steps to the porch wondering now, is this a dream? No, this was a nightmare. When I walked into the house I realized I wasn't in Kansas anymore. This was completely different then any other house I'd seen before. The art decorating the entire inside of the house was beautiful, breath-taking. This wasn't the high- class -high- priced art that you would see in a gallery though. This was, this was different. It was unique and intricate. From the pictures on the wall to the wooden carvings. This house, no doubt, belonged to a pure Indian family. This was the reservation, after all.

I sat on the couch just inside the front door. I was in no way looking forward to explaining to Jacob what I was doing here. I wondered what time he would wake up. It wasn't that I was just angry; I was nervous too. I knew Jacob, but it had been a while since I had seen him. He knew, along with the entire town, what had happened between Edward and I, I assumed, and I was a little embarrassed. Just as I leaned forward to take a look into the bag Charlie had packed for me, the door on the other side of the room opened. To my surprise, and it was a surprise, there stood Jacob black wearing almost nothing. Revealing a little more to me than I'm sure he wanted, I took a minute and looked away as I giggled. I hadn't laughed in over three months. It almost felt good and I didn't want to admit it. I couldn't help but notice how much Jacob had grown. He was a year younger than me and already taller. His body, so much more defined, his hair shorter than I remembered and I couldn't help but stare. He wasn't bad to look at, at all.

"Um, uh, I didn't know anyone was here." He said with an embarrassing smile. I couldn't help but giggle again as he stumbled clumsily back into his room. Maybe this was going to be an interesting weekend, to say the least. I suppose I had nothing to be embarrassed about compared to Jacob, but not even this could keep my mind off of Edward. As my thoughts slowly drifted towards Edward, the bedroom door opened and there stood Jacob only this time, fully clothed. He stood there for a minute with a silly grin on his face that would make anyone want to fall to there knees. Good thing I was already sitting.

"Well if it isn't Isabella Swan…" He said with a smirk. "It's nice to see you, but, what _are _you doing here, in my house?"

Well, there it is! =) I know kind of shirt, but they will get longer. I have a destination and that is where I'm going with it. =) PLEASE R&R everyone. Thanks so much =) Chapter two also up.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Theory"**

By: Megan

SUMMARY: I'm Taking part of the story line in New Moon, with a little twist. A story completely retold not only through the eyes of Bella, but by everyone surrounding her. A Jacob and Bella love story but Edward will NOT be forgotten. Don't worry. Some things WILL happen that will change theses characters forever. Jacob still becomes a Wolf . Bella Had fallen in love with a completely **human** Edward...but When he returns, a little different, Bella might find herself in shock. What happens when the one you thought you loved, really is the bad guy? The fate of Bella, you will have to read to find out-A Story filled with love, passion, sex, angst and combat.

AN: I own nothing that is Twilight or Stephanie Meyers related. Some plot remains the same as well as characters, but the story is mine! =)

**Chapter 2- "Only In my Dreams"**

**Edward POV**

"_Bella?" I said as I slowly opened my eyes. "Am I dreaming? What are you doing here?"_

"_Shh Edward, I'm here now. We don't need to be apart anymore." She was like an angel and I couldn't tell if it was a dream or not. If it was, I refuse to wake up. _

"_Bella, I'm sorr--" I tried to cry out. She didn't give me the chance._

"_Shh…" was all I could hear flowing sideways out of her beautiful mouth. I could feel every breath she took as she glided over top of me, reassuring me with her warm mouth, I was not dreaming. I could feel her warm body pressed hard against mine, like two puzzle pieces that fit together. The feeling of her soft, gentle hands wandering aimlessly through my hair was too unbearable to hold back. I grabbed at her perfect, petite body and pulled her face to mine. I looked into her eyes wanting to tell her how much I loved her, but she gave me no time. Her shy, gentle lips were to mine and I could already feel the soft tingling touch of her tongue swirling around asking for more. She kissed me like she'd never kissed me before. Nothing was going to stop us now. We slowly moved around, our hands in different places, until I had her on her back. I held her hands down, in mine and caressed her neck my tongue. I grinded slowly against her almost awaiting her approval. _

"_ohh Edward, Don't stop, please!" she moaned in my ear and I could have caved right then and there_.

"_Tell me what you want Bella.." I already knew, but I had to hear it from her. She grabbed me and pulled me even closer to her. She could feel me, hard against her most sensitive spot now. But I wouldn't let her go any further until…"Tell me, love, what do YOU want?" She stopped for a moment and looked into my eyes. She put her mouth to mine as if she had given me permission to do what I pleased with her._

"_Edward, I want you. Right now. Right here. I want all of you. I want you to touch me where you've never touched. I want to make love to you!" _

_I covered her mouth only to stop her and let her know she'd said enough. She was mine now. Mine for the taking. Her breathing got heavier, harder as I pulled her barley there shirt over her head. I dove down and covered her, now, hard nipples with my mouth one at a time. Sucking and grabbing at her body as if I owned her. She grasped for air as I put my steady hand around her neck pulling her pants off with the other. Her body trembled and I enjoyed every second of her excitement. I Stare down at her magnificent body as I removed my clothes and slid between her legs. Nothing could top this moment, right now, becoming one with Bella. Our bodies were both trembling, together, as I began to enter her, slowly, she let out a moan of pure satisfaction, pulling me in harder……and then I could hear something else, someone else. This wasn't Bella. Was there someone else here?_

"Edward…..Edward….?"

"Edward, Wake up sleepy head!" I could here her voice, faintly, telling me to wake up. It was Alice. I had been dreaming! But It felt so real; I knew Bella was here. She had to have been!

"Alice! Do you have any idea what you have just done?" I said with a squinting eye as I rose to sit up in the bed. She was innocent and I almost felt bad screaming at her. "I just had the craziest dream…"

"I'm sure you did, but you have to get up." she said hurriedly. " Remember, we have that huge family luncheon today with dads new business partners, the Vulturi. They are the biggest and most powerful law firm here in Italy and we don't want dad to be late, do we?" She smiled as she skipped out the door and down the long bright hallway back to jaspers room.

Ah, the whole reason we left Forks to begin with. Dads big company. The Vulture, the most recent company Carlise was partnering with, were a group of 5 blood sucking lawyers. The worst kind, and the reason I had to leave Bella. There was nothing I was looking forward to doing, with the Vulturi. I didn't even want to be here in Italy. I knew now though, I could never go back and see Bella, not the way I left her. I wanted her to hate me when I left, so she would forget about me. I never wanted to hurt her, but she would have never gotten over me any other way. It wasn't possible for us to stay together and live on 2 separate continents. I could have never been able to give her the kind of love she deserved. So, I left her. I told her I didn't want her and she wasn't good enough for me. Now, Bella's probably out there with someone else…falling in love, all over again.

"Edward, really. We have to leave now." Esme shouted up the stairs.

I finished up getting ready and walked down the hall; but I just couldn't shake the thoughts of Bella that were left lingering in my head. Was she ok? Did she find someone else? These thoughts were constant and never ending. I cant just go on wondering, can I? " Coming mom.." The last words echoed through the empty Italain villa as I walked out the door…

**Bella POV**

Jacob walked out of the bedroom and I didn't quite know what to say. He looked at me with a confidence I didn't expect him to have. I never imagined I would feel this nervous with him. In fact, that was the least of my worries on the trip here. He walked out of his bedroom as if nothing had ever happened. As if, He had never embarrassed himself. It amazed me, but that didn't mean I was going to become good friends with this guy. I'm here because I had no choice. I was tricked. I didn't want to be there then anymore than I did ten minutes ago. But that's not what I was going to tell him, Jacob. I wasn't a mean person and I was about to begin being rude now. So, when He asked what I was doing in his house I quaintly replied,

"Dads went on a fishing trip-thought we could keep each other company, so looks like I'm hanging with you for the weekend. Maybe you could show me around La Push or something.' I Kept it as honest as I could without revealing too much. I would not tell him my dad tricked me into coming here to get over Edward Cullen. That wouldn't be Necessary. In fact, this could work to my advantage. For once I wont even have to talk about Edward with anyone. Nice.

"So, Heard about that whole bloo-- Edward Cullen thing. How's that going?" He said, probably just trying to spark a conversation. Not talking about Cullen?-Not going well so far. What was he, a mind reader or something? The last thing I wanted to do was sit there with this kid and talk about the love of my life.

"He left, three months ago."

"I know that. What an idiot! He had the perfe-- well anyways I meant, do you still talk to him?"

"No, the only thing I know is, he's in Italy. I don't really want to talk about him though, ok?" I was done with this conversation. Or as Edward would say, Fenito. There was still something so boyish about Jacob that hadn't changed. Maybe it was his innocence, or maybe I was putting way to much thought into this boy I didn't even want to be with right then. Right? There was nothing left to do but except it. I was there, so I would just have to keep telling myself, "deal with it."

**Jacob POV**

I had to act calm and collective. This girl was amazing. If I walked out of my bedroom and acted embarrassed, she would think I'm a fool. No, no. I was going to have to walk out confident; and show her Jacob Black was a _real_ man, well almost. So, that's what I did, I think? I walked out of room trying my hardest to act as though she hadn't just seen me almost naked. She was a vision in my eyes. Even more beautiful than I remembered her, five minutes ago. What was I thinking? She was probably still hung up on that douche, Cullen. I'll just call him a blood sucker, because I could see in her eyes, he sucked the life from right under her. She was beautiful to me, but she had heartbreak written all over her face. So what was she doing here in my house?

"Well if it isn't Isabella swan." That's all I could think of? Not only that, she _hated _the name Isabella. I was so stupid! I had to act cool. Cool Jacob. I almost lost it when she told me she was staying for the weekend! My dad really left me here, alone, with Bella? Awesome! I watched as every word fell out of her mouth with grace. She could have been talking in pig Latin and it would have still sounded hot, to me. I had to keep my nerves under raps and I wasn't sure what to say to her next. What I did know, I was not going to bring up the blood-sucker. I knew that she wouldn't want to talk about that.

"So, Heard about that whole bloo-- Edward Cullen thing. How's that going?" I Realized the words that were coming out of my mouth at almost exactly the same time I realized what an IDIOT I was. I was making a fool of my self. Loud and clear. She told me he left almost three months ago, like the whole town didn't already know. Good news was, she wasn't talking to Cullen anymore. Good news was, I, Jacob Black, had a chance.

"Ok, no more Cullen. So you said you wanted a tour of La Push huh? What's your take on motorcycles?" I was pushing it. I knew it.

"Mmm, what do you mean? I've never ridden one before, but they are ok, I guess."

"But, would you like to ride on one, I mean , on the back with me? You see, I've been working on a bike for a while now and now that my dads gone, I have a chance to take it out. I couldn't think of a better way to give you the grand tour of La Push. What do you think?" I was really pushing it now. There was no way this awesome girl in front of me was going to agree to any of this. I had to at least try. Right?

**Bella POV**

Was he serious? He wanted me to get on the back of a motorcycle with him. I guess at any other time in my life I would have said no, but really, what did I have to lose if I'd already lost everything that I love, Edward. I sat back for a moment to ponder his question. He watched me with such intent in his eyes. I wondered if this was really just a motorcycle ride for him? In another life, Jacob might have been a perfect catch and I might have been able to really like this guy, but who was I kidding? As I sat there I couldn't help but feel the warmth he was giving off. This guy, kid, was genuinely nice, wasn't he? I didn't want to lead him on, but I also felt like I couldn't turn him down. I had to play it cool.

"Um, yea, I guess we could do that. You do know how to ride, right?

"Please, I know how to drive, you'll be the one riding." He said with a smirk. It was as if the sun shone down on his face and lit up his eyes when I told him, yes. I could see the innocence in him, all at once. What was I getting myself into?

**Jacob POV**

What was I getting my self into? I couldn't believe she agreed to go with me! I was going to have Bella Swan on the back of my bike, holding onto me, with her arms around me. This had to be the greatest day of my life; defiantly no ordinary day in La Push!

**Edwards POV**

"Edward, Id like you to meet Mr. Aro" Carlise said enthusiastically." He heads up the law firm here at Vulturi."

Who was this guy; some big hot shot know it all, the reason for my leaving Forks. I looked up to greet him, being the well mannered gentleman that I am. His pale skin shocked me at first glance, but I tried not to show my reaction. He was fierce and definitely had the face of a lawyer. In-humane.

" Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I've heard much about you.' I tried to respond with interest.

"Have you now?" Aro replied back with a know-it-all face. Something was just off about this guy. He wasn't like any of the other suits my dad had dealt with. It was like, this guy had no soul. His eyes were blank and full of thirst. Everything that should have pushed me away from him, was pulling me in at the same time. Why? I didn't know, but I was going to figure it out.

End of chapter 2..yay =)

Chapter 3- "The Ride" coming soon to a near you. =)

Please R&R. THNX guys =)


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Theory"**_

_By: Megan_

_SUMMARY: I'm Taking part of the story line in New Moon, with a little twist. A story completely retold not only through the eyes of Bella, but by everyone surrounding her. A Jacob and Bella love story but Edward will NOT be forgotten. Don't worry. Some things WILL happen that will change theses characters forever. Jacob still becomes a Wolf . Bella Had fallen in love with a completely __**human**__ Edward...but When he returns, a little different, Bella might find herself in shock. What happens when the one you thought you loved, really is the bad guy? The fate of Bella, you will have to read to find out-A Story filled with love, passion, sex, angst and combat. _

_AN: I own nothing that is Twilight or Stephanie Meyers related. Some plot remains the same as well as characters, but the story is mine! =) _

_**Chapter 3- "The Ride"**_

_**Bella POV**_

_I walked outside and sat on the porch as Jacob got the bike ready to go. He was like a little kid in a candy shop. It was almost funny to watch him move the way he did. I could understand his excitement. I'm sure he didn't get to ride his bike very often with his dad home so much. Billy, Jacobs dad, got into an accident a couple years back and has been in e wheel chair ever since. He seemed to get around ok, but I think he's just chose to stay around La Push for Jacobs sake. The bike looked just about ready to go and so was I, I thought. _

"_Come on Bella, you ready?" Jacob questioned._

"_I guess I have to be." I was actually kind of excited about the ride. I'd never been on a motorcycle and Edward would definitely not approve of this. I knew I couldn't go five minutes without thinking of him. It was like, everything had to do with him; or maybe I was making it that way. I was hoping more than anything, this ride with Jacob would make me forget about all that has happened. I needed this. _

"_Jacob please don't go too fast, and no tricks!" I was more than serious when giving him the rules._

"_Of course not…" He said without a serious bone in his body. Again, I thought to myself, what am I getting myself into?_

**Jacob POV**

"Come on Bella, you ready?" I was more than ready. She asked me to go slow, but that was furthest from my mind. If going slow meant I would take every second of the day, and make it last, then I was in. Bella walked over with a grin on her face and I offered to help her on the bike.

"Really Jake, I'm a big girl. I can do it." She offered with a smile. I let her jump on the back first to get adjusted and I watched as she put on her helmet. I stood back for a moment to admire the big picture. She was sexy. She was even sexier with that goofy helmet. Oh, and the way she was straddling the bike, I couldn't help but undress her with my eyes. _Stop Jake. _

"What Jacob! Why are you looking at me like that?" She was amusing and it was kind of turning me on.

"Nothing, its just, you look kind of cute right there, like that." I know I made her blush and if it weren't for the helmet she was wearing, I probably could have satisfied my ego with some proof.

" Yea, right. So lets do this Jacob." Oh she had no idea how bad I wanted to do this. Did she? I put my helmet on and jumped on the front of the bike. This was going to be a wild ride. I pulled my arms back behind me and grabbed her hands. They were soft and delicate and fit into mine like a "missing puzzle piece". I Pulled them slowly around my waist making us closer than we'd ever been. This felt so good and so right. The feel of her arms rapped around me, I wasn't sure if was going to be able to let her go at the end of the day. I finally woke to reality and started the bike.

" Hold on tight and don't let go!" I rolled forward a couple inches at first then one kick of the heal, one flick of the wrist and we were off. The bike jumped a little and I could hear Bell's slight scream as she held on even tighter than before. Once we were cruising, we could relax and just enjoy the ride. I thought, _I could definitely get use to this_. There was nothing like riding the open roads and forgetting about all else in the world. Having Bella on the back with me, was a perk. I wondered what she was thinking. Was she having fun? The wind was blowing past us and I couldn't help but smile. I decided to make our first stop, the beach. I pulled off to the side of the road and parked the bike only a couple yards away. I quickly jumped off the bike and removed my helmet first so I could help Bella. She took off her goofy helmet and I reached for her hand to help her off.

" So what did you think? Did you like the ride?" I was all to curious.

"It was crazy! I never would have imagined it to be that fun. It was exactly what I needed. Thanks Jacob." She was sincere and I could see the way her eyes lit up when she was talking. She was like a whole new Bella. Hmm…_I must be doing something right_.

"Anytime. Glad you liked it. I know _I_ did." In more ways than she could know.

"So what are we doing here Jake? "

"Our first stop of the day. La Push Beach. I thought I'd bring you here first, show you around, then grab some lunch." I replied with enthusiasm. "This is actually a pretty famous beach ya know…"

"Really, how's that?"

"Well look over there, past the clearing. Do you see the cliff that sticks out a little?"

"Yea, so…" She said unimpressed.

"It doesn't look familiar to you? This is the exact same beach used to film the all time classic, Goonies."

" Wait, _Goonies_- Goonies? " Her eyes wide opened.

" Yep, that would be the one. Right here on this beach. Cool huh? "

" That _is_, really cool. I love that movie; One of my favorites." She was inpressed. Again, I must have been doing something right.

**Bella POV**

He reached back to grab my hands and it shocked me at first. I tensed up a little and finally let him guide them where they needed to go. This was the closest I had been to a guy since Edward. He pulled my arms around his waist and drug my hands across his chest. His body felt unusually, nice. He was more muscular than I had thought. I could feel his tight, ripped abs through his shirt and every time he moved, his muscles would contract under my hands. When we started to move, the bike jumped and I grabbed Jacob a little tighter. I never experienced anything like this before. I felt free and Every thought that had been consuming my mind was absolutely gone. I felt no fear and I had a strange feeling of comfort being here with Jake. It was almost like, I knew he would never let anything happen to me. So, I held on with everything I had, and tried to let go at the same time.

When we reached the beach, I almost didn't want to get off of the bike. Jake reached out for my hand and helped me off. When he told me that they had filmed the movie _Goonies_ there, at that beach, I was amazed! It still didn't beat the bike ride though.

"Jake, thanks for today. Its really been great so far. I have to be honest. I really wasn't looking forward to this weekend at all. My dad sort of tricked me into staying with you. I'm sorry. This day is really turning out to great though, so thanks." I smiled at him hoping I didn't hurt his feelings to bad. He looked away for minute and I just wanted to take it all back. Why did I tell him that? Then he turned and looked at me with a smile.

'Bella, You are an amazing girl. I have known you pretty much my whole life and even though we really never became friends, I'm glad you're here now. I don't really care about the reason you're here, just the fact that you are and your having a good time. You've been through a lot in the past 3 months and I just want to help you any way I can. K? So, just try to have fun with what time we do have and don't worry bout anything else." Jacob sounded so sure of what he was saying. He had a way of making me feel like, _everything was going to be ok_. Jacob, had a way of making me forget about Edward, something no one else could do. He was starting to grow on me.

"Thanks Jake. I think you might be too nice." I smiled.

"That's a bad thing? I must be really out of the loop." He teased. We walked up the beach for a while just talking about everything we could think of. Never a moment of silence and he was actually a pretty funny guy. When we stopped to realize how far we'd walked, I noticed a bunch of boys hanging out atop one of the cliffs ahead of us. Before I had the chance to ask Jake what they might be doing there, I noticed something that almost made my heart stop.

" JAKE! LOOK, LOOK one of those boys just jumped off the cliff! What do we do?" I was terrified as Jake stood there completely calm. After watching me freak out for 10 more seconds, he finally let out a laugh.

"How can you be laughing! This is serious! We have to go find help!" I couldn't believe he was laughing at this.

"Bella Bella Bella…you _are_ funny. Have you never heard of cliff -diving?"

"What?" I was completely lost now.

"Cliff-diving. It's a sport for us down here in La Push. For a lot of guys its really just a way to show off. Trust me, whoever just jumped off the cliff, is perfectly fine. Look down there, toward the far end of the beach. Do you see him coming out of the water?"

I stood there for a moment squinting my eyes trying to see what he was talking about, and I finally saw someone. I was a little embarrassed, but could have happened to anyone.

"Ok, little embarrassed here. Do you do that Jake?" I was curious.

"Sure I've done it before."

"Is it scary?"

"No, its thrilling. You liked the bike ride, right? Well this is 100 times better. For the 5 seconds your falling, you are literally free. You don't even have time to think. It's, it's a rush." He made it sound exciting and I was starting to consider doing it myself.

"Do you think I could do it Jake?"

"Why not, you can swim cant you..?" He was just trying to be funny now.

" Of course I can. Lets go. I want to try." Today must be the day for new things, because I really couldn't believe what I was about to do. Jump off a cliff? Crazy.

"K, lets go.' Jacob was down for pretty much anything I wanted to do.

We walked back the way we came to get to the bike. There was no way we were

going to walk all the way the top of the cliff, so we would ride, again. We both jumped

on with our helmets and this time Jacob didn't need to direct my hands where to go. My arms were yet again rapped around his waist as we rode the winding roads. When we reached the top I started to feel a little uneasy. It was a lot higher up than I had imagined. When we both got off the bike and walked over to the edge, my throat dropped into my stomach. I wasn't sure if I could do it.

"You ok Bells? You know you don't have to do this." Jacob didn't miss a thing. He knew I was having second thoughts. I had to do this. It wasn't a bad thing. This was going to be good thing. Fun. Thrilling. This was new adventure.

"I'm fine, and I'm ready." I said positively. I wasn't going to jump into the water with all of my clothes on, but I didn't have a bathing suit with me either. I decided a bra and underwear were equivalent to a bikini so I started pulling my shirt of. I didn't care if Jake saw me. It's like a bathing suit, right? Jacob wasn't even paying attention to me. He was too busy starring over the cliff. When he turned around to find me half naked, he got wide-eyes and seemingly nervous.

"Well that's one wa-way to do it Bella." He said nervously, but held a smile.

"So your gonna jump too, right?" There was no way I was doing this by myself.

"Hell yea! I don't have a bathing suit either though."

"Don't worry Jake, I've already seen you in your boxers so that shouldn't be a problem.." I said with a giggle. He gave me a quaint look.

"Funny." He retorted. " I'm going to jump first, so you can see how it really done. Once you hit the bottom, your going to have to swim over towards the beach and then inland. You don't want to swim towards the rocks first or you might not make it out. K?"

"Got it." Jacob pulled off his clothes revealing all of what he already had revealed this morning. He walked to the edge of the cliff and stood there for a moment, I guess to get himself together before the jump. I wasn't falling for him, not in a day, but I did have to admit, he was looking sexy at that moment. Bearing his full chest and arms, all of his muscles uniquely defined. For a minute I was undressing the rest of him with _my_ eyes.

"You watching, Bells?" Jake said.

"Oh yea. I mean, yes, go for it." Did I just say that aloud? Jacob just laughed at me.

He looked up at the sky and said. "See you at the bottom Bella Swan." And he was gone. I looked over the edge to see if I could see him and he was already swimming over toward the beach. I guess it was my turn. No time like the present. I wasn't going to procrastinate, so there was nothing left to do, but do it. I walked back away from the edge, took a running start and jumped. Jacob was right. My mind was blank and free. I could only feel the air rushing past me as I took a free fall into the sea. Everything happened so fast and before I realized it, I was already in the water trying to figure out which way was up. When I finally reach the top I grasped for air tried to process what I just did. It was awesome. The biggest rush I had ever had. I waved over to Jake on the shore as he motioned me to swim over and not towards the rocks. I started to swim towards buy I didn't feel like I was going anywhere. The current was really strong and that's when it happened. I got pulled under the water and carried with the current towards the rocky cliffs. I made it up above the water for a second to catch my breath before I was pulled right back under. I tried swimming, moving my arms and legs until it was just too strong to fight against., I gave up and let the current take me. I was being pushed left and right by the crashing waves against the rocks. I couldn't breathe with all the salty seawater rushing in my mouth. I could here Jacob, faintly, screaming my name, but I couldn't call back. My vision was beginning to blur and everything seemed to be getting darker. I could no longer here Jacob, and then, I was gone.

**Jacob POV**

"BELLA ! Breathe! Come on you have to!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**The end of 2 =) What did you think? Please R&R- good or bad, they keep up the motivation=)

Chapter 4-Right Where I Want You-coming soon. Yes We will hear from Edward this chapter. =)


	4. Chapter 4

"**Theory"**

By: Megan

SUMMARY: I'm Taking part of the story line in New Moon, with a little twist. A story completely retold not only through the eyes of Bella, but by everyone surrounding her. A Jacob and Bella love story but Edward will NOT be forgotten. Don't worry. Some things WILL happen that will change theses characters forever. Jacob still becomes a Wolf . Bella Had fallen in love with a completely **human** Edward...but When he returns, a little different, Bella might find herself in shock. What happens when the one you thought you loved, really is the bad guy? The fate of Bella, you will have to read to find out-A Story filled with love, passion, sex, angst and combat.

AN: I own nothing that is Twilight or Stephanie Meyers related. Some plot remains the same as well as characters, but the story is mine! =)

**Chapter 4- Right where I want you**

**Edward POV**

Her lips were like velvet. She smelled of the sweetest perfume, yet when I opened my eyes, she was no Bella. How did I get to this point? No more than two hours ago, I was surrounded by hundreds of people at the Vultori luncheon. Now, after numerous shots of, I don't even know, I'm here with this beautiful woman, only trying to distract my self from, Bella. The Luncheon was being held at the Grand Plaza Hotel, one of the most luxurious hotels in all of Rome, Italy, and somehow I've ended up in one of their "rooms." I didn't even know this girls name, or anything about her.

"Please don't stop" She moaned.

I couldn't help myself. She was undeniably irresistible. She tasted so sweet on my tongue. I held her firmly up against the wall with her legs wrapped around my middle as I forcefully grinded against her. With my hands holding tightly to her long blonde hair, I pulled her head back and began devouring her neck with my mouth. I'm not sure why, but this had always been a sweet spot for me. I traced my tongue around the bottom of her ear awaiting her cry for more. She begged me to take her, to give her what she had been waiting for. I pulled her away from the wall and made my way to the bed. As I laid her down with her legs still firmly around my body, I couldn't help but think about Bella. How could I do this to her. We weren't together anymore, but I still loved her and hoped she still loved me too. I never even got this far with her. She was always waiting for the right moment, which obviously never happened, but I didn't mind. I would have waited for her forever if that's what she wanted. Then, we moved here, a million miles away. I haven't even started college yet, and my dad is making me intern for his company. Everything about this was wrong to me.

" I'm sorry. You are truly beautiful, but I can't do this." I admitted, and she let out a sigh of what seemed to be disappointment.

" It's ok. I understand. I can tell you have a lot on your mind; Just trying to have a little fun." She would have been an A to anyone else, but to me, she didn't compare.

" I actually do. I'm very much in love with someone back in the states, but because of circumstances, I had to leave." I said as I sat down on the bed next to her.

"She's a lucky girl. To bad too, you're a cutie." She said with a smile. "What do you say, we head back down to the party?" She said as she stood up and adjusted her dress.

"I'd say that's a good idea." Every bone in my body was telling me to take her and give her what she wanted. Then I would see Bella's beautiful face and those urges were there no more. We headed back down stairs, together. I wasn't sure what to say to her on the elevator ride down, but she comforted me with her smiles and the silence became less awkward than I thought it would be. I still didn't know this girls name. I was going to sleep with her and yet I knew nothing about her. Just as we stepped off of the elevator, I stopped her.

" What is your name beautiful? I said, realizing the alcohol still in my system. Just as I asked her, we both turned around at the sound of someone calling my name.

"Edward." I turned to see my father and Aro standing only a couple feet from us.

" Edward, I see you've met my daughter, Tanya." Aro announced with a hint of pleasure.

"Hey dad." Tanya said. Great. The boss's daughter. I'd just come off the elevator with the boss's daughter. Figures.

"Yes, we've just met." I wasn't sure of what to say, really. I guess I could see the resemblance between the two of them. There was just something about their eyes. Cold. Yet, Tayna was still beautiful. There was something so luring about their appearance. I wanted to hate them for bringing my family here, yet it was as though they were pulling me in. Tanya and I walked away after a few disturbing glances from our dads.

"That was kind awkward." I said.

"Whys that?"

" Your dad just saw us coming out of the elevator together. He had to have known what we were doing." I was a little shocked she didn't seem to feel the same way.

"And what exactly was that, Eddy? Can I call you that? To my knowledge, we were just taking a tour of the lavish rooms here in the hotel. Besides, Daddy doesn't care what I do. He likes you anyways. I could see it in his eyes." She said with certainty.

"Oh really. A tour? Is that what you call it these days?" I replied with a slight smile as we both sat down at table at the far end of the room.

"Well, really nothing happened? Did it? Not yet at least." She had the sex appeal of a goddess. She was so sure of herself and it was a _huge_ turn on. "So tell me about this mysterious love you are holding out for."

"Bella. Well she was the love of my life. There's not to much to tell really. We met in high school, fell in love and now its done. I had to let her go because the long distance thing would not have been fair for her. I still have to think, maybe one day we will reunite, but as for now, like I said, we are done. I still love her and think about her all the time of course. You can't just make love go away. You know?" I tried not to give too many details. Who really wanted to here about the drama of my life anyways.

" Love of your life?" She let out with a snicker. "Aren't you a little too young to have found the love of your life? Your what, seventeen, eighteen? You have much more to experience in life my friend."

"Eighteen, and aren't you a little too young to be calling me _a little too young_?" I was now more than amused by her gestures.

"Twenty, and it really is just a number. I think I might be a little more experienced in the life department than you. I could probably fill a 100 year span with all the experiences I've had." Tanya was definitely confident with herself, Sure of her self and 100 percent intimidating right now. We talked for a while quickly getting away from the subject of Bella. She didn't _really _want to hear about my ex, as I really didn't want to talk about her. Every once in a while I'd glance toward Aro, her father, and he'd shoot me an approving glance that was both reassuring and weird all in one. The more I was getting to know Tanya, The more I liked her. She was confident and straight forward. She had every man, boy, and women in the room eyeing her as they would walk by the table. I even noticed a few people walk by more than once to steal a second look.

"Ya know Eddy. You are _really_ hot. I am a little disappointed we didn't get to finish what we started earlier. Any chance we might get another shot?" She asked in her most sweetest yet seductive voice. Hearing that almost made me want to get up, throw her on the table in front of all those people that had been eye fucking her all night and show her what a _real_ experience was. She would've liked that.

"A little too soon to tell. I'll let you know when I've reached your experience level." I said with a grin.

"I'll be counting on it Eddy." She said as she reached over and brushed her hand across my left cheek. She really wasn't helping me resist. I guess that was the point.

"So how about you let me take you out after this lunch and show you around the city. Is that allowed?" She asked.

I could tell she wasn't going to give up on me now. How does it go? _You always want what you can't have_. I suppose I was a challenge to her. She _was_ extremely attractive and not only that, fun to talk to. I didn't see any reason to not give her a shot, at least just hang out as friends; if no alcohol was involved. I giggled to my self.

"Sure, we can do that." I agreed.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She said as she gave me a reassuring wink, letting me know all to well, this was not just a friendly encounter to her. She stood up from the table and bent over my lap leaving her face on inches from mine.

"Now its my turn." She said in a whisper. " To show you a _real_ experience."

This should be interesting, I thought as she turned and walked away. What was I getting myself into?

**Aro POV**

"Tanya, My dear." I said as she walked ever so gracefully towards me,

"Yes daddy."

"You have good news for me?" I asked as I placed my hand on her shoulder. She smiled. It only took one touch to reveal all that was needed to know. Every thought, every word spoken, every emotion belonging Edward, was now mine.

"So it's done then." I stated.

"Don't worry Father, I've got him right where I want him!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Well there is chapter 4. Short and sweat. I know, no Jacob and Bella, but I needed this chapter to be more about Edward. Next chapter, still being revised, will have all characters, Yay.=) Thanks for the reviews guys.=) Keep them coming. All ideas welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Theory"**

By: Megan

SUMMARY: I'm Taking part of the story line in New Moon, with a little twist. A story completely retold not only through the eyes of Bella, but by everyone surrounding her. A Jacob and Bella love story but Edward will NOT be forgotten. Don't worry. Some things WILL happen that will change theses characters forever. Jacob still becomes a Wolf . Bella Had fallen in love with a completely **human** Edward...but When he returns, a little different, Bella might find herself in shock. What happens when the one you thought you loved, really is the bad guy? The fate of Bella, you will have to read to find out-A Story filled with love, passion, sex, angst and combat.

AN: I own nothing that is Twilight or Stephanie Meyers related. Some plot remains the same as well as characters, but the story is mine! =)

**Chapter 5- The Rescue**

_**If there's a scream inside of you, Just let it go**_

_**You're beating yourself up baby, Don't you knowYou've got to get through, And lift the roof off your soulIt's like a pain that's locked up, In a part of your heartIt's got no reason to leave it, Unless you startTo warm it up, Be wise and be smartOut on the ocean, There's no one around**_

_**No one'll hear a sound, It's just us out hereOut on the ocean, Speaking freelyAway from the city, Away from the ears thatBug us and judge us, It's so liberatingTo be free, And my heart slows downNice and easy, And your breathing will be pleasing. Just speak easy **_

_**And say what's on your mindI search for something, To compare you to. Thought long and hard for a simile trueNow I'm suddenly aware, End the quest you're beyond compare So speak easyIf there's a shadow in your life, Then there's sunshineThings turning inside out, All the timeJust rewind, It's all in your mind**__**Oh so speak easy, Out here we're floatingLate in the night, And the only light to guide us is aFull moon that's glowing, On the sea**_

_**-311-Speak Easy**_

**Jacob POV**

"Bella, breathe! Come on. You have to! I was screaming at her. I sat there, on my knees in the sand next to her trying to remember all that I could of how to do CPR. Everything else in the world was gone, right there at that moment. It felt like the only two people left on Earth were Bella and I, and I _had_ to save her. Tears started to roll down my face but I tried to be strong because I knew what I had to do. I was not going to let her die; not here, not now, not ever. I tilted her head back as she lay flat in the sand, limp, lifeless and wet. I leaned over and placed my mouth over hers, not how I imagined the first time. One, Two, breaths. Then, I Proceeded with chest compressions. One, two, three, four, five--.

"Please Bella! You can't die!" I screamed as if I were mad at her, but I wasn't. I was mad at myself. How could I let her jump. I'm so stupid. Eight, nine, ten. Then as I push down one last time, Bella's whole bodied jumped as she gasped for air.

"Bella!" I shouted as I lifted her up and into my arms. I held onto her so tight, I actually could have been a cause for her to stop breathing again. She was alive and I don't think I'd ever been happier than that moment. I could feel her heart beating out of her chest as her head lay on my shoulder.

"You scared me to death, Bella!" I said as I rocked back and forth with her, not letting go.

"Jacob? What happened?" She asked, as I expected her to be a little confused. "The last thing I remember was being pulled by the current and not being able to hold my self above the water."

"Yes, you got pulled under and as soon as I noticed, I Ran into the water, swam out, and somehow managed to get you out without myself getting pulled in. I had to do _CPR,_ Bells. I've never been more scared in my life. I'm just so glad your ok." I said with relief.

"Thank you Jake. I owe you my life. I don't know how I could ever repay you." She said as she looked up at me, still lying in my arms.

" Oh Bella, you don't owe me anything. I did what I had to do. I'm sure you would have done the same, or at least would have tried to." I replied with a smile.

"So are you ready for the _round two _jump." She asked. I immediately yet unintentionally dropped her out of my arms as I looked at her with disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to--. It's just that--Are you crazy"? I managed to get out poorly. She started to laugh, and then I knew that she was _really_ going to be ok.

" I'm just kidding, Jacob. I figured I lighten up the situation." She said laughing while still lying in the sand. " I don't think I'll be jumping off and more cliffs anytime soon."

"Not with me you won't." I started to laugh with her, because everything _was_ ok. She was alive and this whole situation was making me realize how much _more_ I liked her. Not only as a friend. This entire day had been eye opening; amazing and scary all in one. My eyes focused steady on the ground in front of me as I stopped laughing. I couldn't help but think how much happier Bella could be with me_,_ and not that _joker_ she thought about all the time_. _I also couldn't help but think, how I'd complicate my boring everyday life, for this girl any day. I knew she wouldn't feel the same way for me now, but maybe in time she could love me more than that fool.

She sat next to me, noticing I was dazed and not laughing any longer. "Jake, is everything ok? I was just joking, I promise." She said worried. " I really am thankful to have a friend like you. I know I scared you, but I promise it wont happen again."

"I know Bells. It's not that. Its--" I couldn't seem to get it out. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I didn't know how to say it. I could only imagine her turning me down and I wasn't ready to hear that from her. I only wanted to sit here and enjoy this moment, with Bella, but I couldn't do that either. " Bells, do you think you'll ever get over Cullen.?" I asked in the only way that made sense.

" Where did that come from?" She said, surprised. " I don't know Jake. I loved him, still do. He has my heart and I can't imagine that going away anytime soon. I know you don't understand that, but It's just the way I feel.'

"But he left you here. He told you he didn't want you, and I know the pain you went through. Our dads _are_ best friends and they _do_ talk. I just don't understand how you could still be in love with someone like that." I was trying to hold back, but it all seemed to just flow out without my control.

"I don't understand either Jacob. The more I think about it, the more everyone else seems to make since. I know I should and need to let him go, but my heart just wont let me forget him."

"Maybe your not meant to forget. Maybe your suppose to remember him, but forgive and move on." I was pulling out all the strings and I wasn't giving up hope.

"You could be right, but I'm still not sure I'm ready to do that." She said as she looked away. I could tell this wasn't her favorite topic and I didn't want to see her in pain, but I had to let her know how I felt, the only way I knew how, and that was just to say it.

" I like you Isabella Swan." I was bracing myself for her response.

"Aw, I like you too Jacob Black. You're growing on me and I'm pretty sure your going to be a great friend." She said back as she gave me a friendly smile. She obviously didn't understand me.

"No Bella. I _like_ you. I like the way you make me feel when your in my arms. I like the way I don't ever want to let go. I like the way it seems we can talk as if we have been friends all this time. I like how you can just sit here and laugh about everything as though you didn't almost drowned. I like the way you pretend your ok, yet I can see through you. And, What scares me almost as much as you drowning today, is, you may never feel the same way about me. So, Bella, I like you _more_ than a friend." I couldn't believe I had just said all of that to her. I just spilled my heart out and the only thing I could do was stare into her beautiful brown eyes, and wait. She looked at me as though I was ghost. Everything I'd just said seemed to come to her as a surprise. She didn't reply right away and I knew I wasn't going to get the response I wanted. I already knew what she was going to say. Cullen.

"Jake, I don't know what to say…" She looked at me with pity on her face. " You know that--." I stopped her, I put my finger to her mouth and stopped her from finishing. I didn't want to hear inevitable.

"You don't have to say anything Bells. I just wanted to let you know how I feel. Please don't let this affect our friendship. I love spending time with you and I'll take it all back if that's what you want." I wanted her to want me too. I wanted her to tell me she liked me the same way and she never wanted to see Cullen ever again. I knew that would never happen. I wanted to stare into her eyes, throw my arms around her and kiss her like she's never been kissed before. So much for that. If all I could have was her friendship for now, I'd take it and never look back. All I really knew for sure was I was not going to give up. I tried to give her the best smile I could while the only thing I was wishing for was her to be mine.

"Bella, maybe we should get you to the hospital, so they can check you out. I mean, you did just have a near death experience."

"NO!" She shouted. "Sorry, didn't mean to scream, but if I go to the hospital then Charlie is going to freak out over nothing. I'm fine Jake. I promise you." She said reassuringly. "Lets just stay here for a while and dry off, then we can head back to the house."

"OK, that's fine." Was all could say.

We Sat for a while longer and talked. We talked about anything and everything we could think of , never once bringing up my feelings for her. We both pretended as though nothing was ever said, and for now, that was ok with me. We talked about her mom and

Phil and how she missed them. I even told her some of the ancient Quileute tribe Legends. that were once believed to be true. We laughed and reminisced about our childhood mud-making days and everything was going great. I Thought to myself, "I could get use to this."

Bella POV

I Woke to Jake Pressing heavily on my chest and as I gasped for air, he pulled me up into his arms tightly as if he weren't ever going to let go.

"You scared me to death Bella!" I could faintly here Jacob say.

I wasn't sure exactly what happened, but I knew I got caught up in the current and that's the last I remember. Now I was lying in Jacobs arms confused.

"What Happened Jake?" Was all I could get out. I couldn't believe he saved me. I really _did_ owe my life to him. He could have been killed along with me. We just sat there in the sand for a minute while he rocked back and forth with me still in his arms. This was foreign to me and unexpected. I actually _didn't_ mind him holding me. It felt nice and I almost didn't want him to let me go. I felt safe and secure. I wasn't suppose to feel this way though. I loved Edward and I was not ready to feel comfortable with anyone else. Not now. Not yet. I had to do something to get away from this.

" So are you ready for the _round two _jump?" I said, hoping it would change the mood a little. He quickly dropped me out of his arms and into the sand. That worked better than expected. I tried to explain to him that I was joking and he laughed along with me for a minute, until he was suddenly quiet, looking down into the sand. When I sat up next to him and asked if everything was ok, I could sense he wanted to say something.

"Bells, do you think you'll ever get over Cullen?" He finally managed to get out.

I didn't know what to say or how to answer that. It was more than a question about Edward and I knew where he was going with it. I _really _did not want to hurt Jacob . He was so good to me and he had just given me my life back, probably in more ways than one. The only way I could answer, was the honest way. We talked for a while about the my "situation" and I could tell he wanted to say more. I knew something was coming and I was _not_ ready for it. At all. All the while, Jake never gave up on the idea of me moving on. It was silent for a moment when Jacob looked up at me with the most honest eyes I'd ever seen. It only took one look to know what he was about to say.

" I like you Isabella Swan." I could here him say as if it were an echo in my head. I tried to pretend I didn't understand and told him I liked him just as well. I figured if I told him he was going to be a great friend, he would steer clear of the serious talk. That didn't work.

"No Bella, I _like_ you…" He kept on. I was trying to act surprised at first, but I actually _was_ surprised by what he was saying. He really did like me. The words fell out of his mouth like poetry. He was more sincere than I'd ever seen him and the child like Jacob I knew before had vanished. He knew what he wanted and he was beginning to convince me, I wanted him as well, but it always came back to Edward. He wouldn't let me explain anymore than I wanted to explain. Not only could I see, but I could feel his the pain as he told me I wouldn't feel the same for him. He was right. Right? Jacob technically would be the better choice, since he was here. He was kind of beautiful and he cared about me. He changed the subject and I was relieved to save that talk for another day. After I convinced him that I didn't require any special attention from the hospital, we spent the rest of our time on the beach talking; about anything other than the obvious. I really enjoyed his company and was becoming attached to him. I Would have never imagined feeling this way when I woke up this morning. It was definitely surprising.

**Jacob POV**

When we got back to the house we were both more than ready to pass out. I offered Bella some lunch, when we were both done changing out off our moist clothes. She wore plain jeans with a dark fitted cotton top, the sleeves slightly to long for her arms. Perfection. I couldn't help but watch every move she made. I tried to _not_ like her so much. That didn't work very well. I watched to find any fault in her that might make me push the thought of her away. That also didn't work. She was like a drug to me now, An addiction I just couldn't get over. It was already late in the day. I couldn't believe how much time we'd spent on beach, not even noticing the time passing us by.

"Hey bells, you wanna watch a movie." I wasn't ready to end the day and was willing to do anything to spend more time with her.

"Sure, but you pick. I trust you." She said as she made herself comfortable on the couch next to me.

"Ok, if you say so." I quickly added, trying not to notice how close she was, again. This was the tricky part, what movie to pick. She's a girl so she should like a chick flick romance. No, not Bella. It would remind her Cullen. Ugh, definitely not. A comedy? Possibly. I thought about every angle and what movie would be perfect. A horror movie? That's was perfect! She wouldn't be thinking of Cullen, and if she got scared she could always cuddle up with me. I'm so good.

"How bout Saw?" I said. That was gory enough, right?

"Whatever Jake. That's cool." She said as she looked over at me.

I set the movie up and got some popcorn ready for us to share. How convenient of me I thought to myself. I Stood in the kitchen watching Bella as she watched the previews before the movie. I couldn't help but think, tomorrow was our last day together. Was she ever going to come back and hang out with me, on her own terms. I wanted her to, of course, more than anything. Well, I wasn't going to stand there and debate something I didn't know. My plan was to enjoy the night. I walked over to couch and sat down directly next her as she'd done with me. As I handed her the popcorn, I stretched my arms back leaving one arm around her shoulder as if nothing happened. Ha, I was good.

"Jacob!" She said with a laugh as she wiggled away.

"What? I had to try, right? I was just being friendly."

"Uh huh Jake. Lets watch the movie, k?"

The movie was great. I'd only seen it about a hundred times before and this was not one of them. This time I wasn't watching the movie, but Bella was. My Theory was working out pretty well. Every gory part brought Bella even closer to me. By now she was cuddled up next to me, with my arm around her, and no complaints this time. Half way through the movie I decided to ask her a question.

"Bells, do you think your going to come back here, after tomorrow, I mean, on your own?" She didn't remove herself from my arms, but she leaned her head away from my chest, far enough to be able to look at me.

"Jake, of course I am. I love being with you. You're my hero," She giggled. "I laugh and smile when I'm with you and you really make me forget about everything else in the world. It's weirrd."

"Weird?" I thought out loud.

"Not like that Jake. A good weird." She explained.

We sat there for a minute looking at each other realizing that we loved the company all to much. If there were ever going to be a time to kiss her, this would be it. I knew she said she wasn't ready to move on, but I had to take this chance. I rapped my arm around her a little tighter so I could pull her in. My body was a little shaky, only because I was so completely nervous. I could sense she knew what I was going to do, as she started to turn her head and attention back to the movie. I gently took my other hand to her chin, to turn her face back to mine. She looked almost as scared as I was, but I wasn't backing out. I pulled her in slowly, making sure she wasn't able to back away and I met her lips with mine, half way. This moment was perfect. I tangled my hands in her hair as I pulled her even closer to me, if that was possible. I wanted to be gentle with her and show her a _real _kiss, so we went slow. I gently opened her mouth, with mine, and glided my tongue in awaiting approval. As our tongues danced around I started to explore the small over back with both hands. My intentions with Bella were nothing more than this kiss, but I wanted to feel her. I wanted to feel all of her. This was all more than I expected, because she was actually kissing me back. She hadn't turned me down! I explored every part of her back as I placed my hands in her shirt. Her skins was delicately soft and had me craving for more. She placed her hands around my neck letting me know she wasn't done. I was definitely ok with that. I moved my lips away from hers and slowly moved down the line of her neck, coming back up to the tip of her ear. I could have kept going, but I was well aware, having too much of a good thing might not be good for you, and didn't want anything to ruin this.

"Thank you Bella." I whispered softly in her ear as I pulled away noticing her eyes still closed, with a smile on her face. I couldn't help myself but to lean back in, and place my lips to hers once again. The taste, so sweet, was left lingering on my tongue.

"Jake-- I -- really-- can't." She tried to get out between kisses, but I wouldn't let her. She wanted this just as bad as I did , but she was stubborn. This was _my_ time to prove to Bella how much I cared about her. I thought, and then the phone rang. I tried to ignore it in hopes that she didn't her it. No such luck. Bella pulled away from me, back to reality, and the best moment of my life was over.

"Jake you should get that. It might be important." She said as if she were trying to create and excuse to stop. The phone, of all the times it could have rang. This was of course my luck.

"K." I replied back trying not to sound too annoyed. I got up and walked away mumbling _"This had better be good." _hoping she hadn't heard me. After hanging up the phone, I stood there in silence wishing I could take back the _"better be good" _statement. I couldn't bring myself to walk to the living room just yet and it wouldn't have been necessary once Bella looked back and saw my expression.

"Jake what's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Bella, There's been an accident. Charlie's in the hospital and it's pretty bad. I don't know all the details, but we have to go now."

She was too horrified to even get a word out and I didn't expect her to. She started to cry , so I walked over and pulled her into my arms. I couldn't bare to see her in pain. I just wanted to comfort her and tell her it was all going to be ok, but was it? We stood there in an understood silence with only the sound of Bells sobs to fill the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I lied again. Not ALL the characters are in this chapter, but it was getting longer and longer and I like my chapters kind of short. What did you think? I know I was excited about the kiss, but that was nothing compared to what happens in the next couple of chapters. =) Thank you for the reviews so far!


End file.
